


Drug Induced Moments of Clarity

by CooperNox (CooperMox)



Series: Clexa Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First person story, Fluff, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, high!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperMox/pseuds/CooperNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to the prompt -</p><p>Clarke on painkillers while Lexa tries to take care of her in like a hospital or maybe at home. They have take home medicines that make people loopy. And you know what they say, doctors can make the worst patients.</p><p>Or</p><p>Lexa tells the story of Clarke after wisdom teeth surgery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drug Induced Moments of Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jayenator565](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/gifts).



I hadn't seen or heard from her in I don't know, maybe a year and a half? Yeah, that sounds right. But out of the blue I get this phone call and it's a doctor and he tells me that I was put down as the emergency contact for a Miss Griffin and could I please come pick her up from surgery because her ride never showed and honestly his nurses arent paid to babysit. And by the time he finishes talking I'm freaking out because I have no idea why I'm down as my ex’s emergency contact, or what kind of surgery she just had and I think the guy must have thought I was so stupid because he just gave the phone to his receptionist who gave her standard ‘answer the phone’ line… it was a dentist office. She had her wisdom teeth out.

_“So you went and got her?”_

Yeah, I couldn't really just leave her there all doped up with no way home. But this is where it gets funny. 

I get there, get her into the car, get the rundown of her meds and all that because the doctor thinks I'm actually still her girlfriend, because she apparently doesn't remember breaking up with me at that moment, So I roll with it, get the hell out of there and take her home. And at some point I had to ask why she put me down as her contact and she looks at me, dead serious like I should remember this and says,

“My family is Disneyland.” 

Which I assume was supposed to mean that her family is all in California. But it'd been a year and a half so I was confused that she didn't have anyone else. She didn't know anyone when she moved out to be with me, but she had a good job at the hospital now and a few of my friends had said they'd seen her around town with other people, so I just figured I would still be the last person she would contact ever. So anyway, I get her home, drag her upstairs and get her into bed, and she's been kinda rambling on and off about Disney characters because she got stuck on that train of thought I guess. I go to leave and she grabs my hand and looks wide awake all of a sudden and she tells me,

“No you can't go, you just got home.”

Which breaks my heart only, a lot, but then I started thinking, “ya know, I can't really leave her like this because who knows if she's gonna know how much medicine to take when she comes down from this or if she'll just wander out into the hallway and fall down the stairs or god knows what else.”  
So I sat down and she kept hold of my hand for a good hour while she slept, then woke up, then slept, and so on. All I can do is sit there and think that this is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me and then of course the “this is how it could have been if I hadn't fucked up” line of thought and then I made the mistake of opening my mouth to say sorry, one more time, because I really hadn't said it enough. I thought she was asleep, but she opened her eyes and told me that no, I can't be sorry, - which I was expecting- because she forgives me. -which I was not expecting.

This is the mistake part. Don't argue with a woman straight out of dental surgery. I basically told her,

“No you don't. You're high, go to sleep.”

Which was the wrong thing to say apparently because she got really mad and starts kinda slur-yelling at me.

“I'm not! I'm flat, and I'm seriously. You're not sorry. I forbid you. No, forget you! Give! Forgive you!”

And I'm trying not to crack up while I make sense of that because she's glaring, but she's still got cotton in her mouth so she's got chipmunk cheeks and it's a horrible argument to even be having, but it's adorable. 

I tried to explain again that it was fine that she didn't forgive me and that you know, I'd been pretty shitty and I was sorry and yada yada, blah blah. But she's having none of it and I swear to god I thought she was going to slap me but she just keeps starting the same sentence over and over because she keeps forgetting what she was trying to say so she keeps saying

“I did the -” 

Maybe five times until she get it, and she's waving her hand around in this motion, finger out like she's circling a jumble of words trying to land on the right one, and her finger lands right on my boob and she finally finishes the sentence.

“I did the same thing.”  
And then really seriously again,  
“Puzzle.” 

_“Puzzle?”_

Puzzle. Yeah, I was confused as hell and she was giving me the ‘you should know this’ stare again and her finger was still just resting on my tit and it really couldn't have gotten any weirder at that point. 

_“What did puzzle mean?”_

I asked her and she started trying to make shapes with her hands until I realize she meant her jewelry box. It's one of those puzzle boxes where you have to slide the pieces of the lid around in the right order to get it to open. So I grab it and I think she meant to give me a thumbs up, but she just made a fist and then she just kept hitting my knee so I would open it. I think she forgot that it required knowing the pattern, but I actually remembered it, so it was fine and she looked like I had just opened Pandora's box and she was waiting to see what was going to come out of it. 

It was letters. Maybe ten or twelve of them, mostly single sheets of paper folded up with my name on them, but one actually had an envelope. So I open that one up to read and it's dated a few months before and it's just a couple sentences and it fucking ruined me. 

It just said,

“I never understood because I never had to make a choice like that and now I have and I understand. I never stopped loving you, I just couldn't understand. I forgive you. Love Clarke.”

I'm sitting there just absolutely wrecked and she climbs into my lap and falls dead asleep. 

_“Oh my god, you memorized it? That's really sweet. Wait, I think I remember this. She was telling me about her exes one night right after we met and I told her what she did to ex number two sounded just like what ex number one did to her and that it just seemed like shitty communication. Shit, that was you. Haha wow! Nice.”_

Ha! Yeah, that was me. It's ancient history at this point though. Clearly. But yeah, that's how the one time Clarke's gotten high led to today. She was so embarrassed that I had all the letters because some of them were from right after we split and they were, we'll say, less than kind. She would have never let me see them if she hadn't been doped up, so it was a happy accident. We spent the whole next day talking about it and we decided to give it another shot, and here we are, three years later. 

_“No! Lexa! You didn't tell her the wisdom teeth story did you?!”_

Hey! Where've you been?

_“I've been mingling with our guests, showing off my fancy new jewelry. I can’t believe you're telling that story.”_

Sorry sweetheart, it's my best story.

_“Evil.”_

Hey if you don't want that ring, I can always take it back…

_“Shush. Raven, excuse my fiancee, she's actually a horrible person. I'm only marrying her for her really excellent taste in jewelry and cooking expertise.”_

You're so full of shit. 

_“I'm kidding, I love you.”_

I love you too. I'd let you tell one of my embarrassing stories if I had any, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Jayenator for another awesome prompt, hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to send me more everyone!  
> Coopthewordguy on tumblr


End file.
